Through Flames and Mist
by Dracochick15
Summary: The Red Mist, a gang known to help people face their rivals in a war to see who gets full reign of Tokyo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own my oc's I don't own any of the bey blade characters or bey blade its self.

**Synopsis**: The Red Mist, a gang known to help people face their rivals in a war to see who gets the full reign of Tokyo.

**Author's note**: This is my first fanfic that I'm putting out on the site I hope it goes alright feel free to give me pointers.

_**Chapter One**_

The day was a rainy one, it was quiet on the streets no one was smart enough to go out when they were out. The Phoenix were formidable, standing in the center of the field.

Kai Hiwatari was waiting for them, for her this wasn't over by far. Crimson orbs narrowing he scanned the area "they're not coming" his second Tala said softly "they will" was his only reply. Two more members stood there well-defined muscles rippling as they crossed their arms.

Meanwhile from her perch in the trees Tania surveyed the men standing there not sure if she should move her eyes on the slate haired man, pursing her lips. Why the hell were they there she remembered them all of them Rei Kon who captured the heart of one of their dear friends Mariah and Bryan Kuznetov, of course it would be them that gave the challenge.

Curling her upper lip she looked towards the leader Hotaru "why the hell are we even here?" Her disgust was palpable. "Easy Tan... let them sweat it out" Hotaru replied almost grinning it would be so easy to go out there and put a bullet between Hiwatari's eyes. But she wouldn't.

Kai was slowly loosing patience, but he didn't let it show. "You could have gotten Tyson to show up" Rei said his amber orbs narrowing. Kai shook his head slate-colored hair falling into his crimson orbs. He caught sight of crimson hair as Hotaru finally came out of her hiding place followed by Tania then Mariam. Only three of them a brow shot up "Nakamura... I'm surprised.." came his rumbled tone.

A snarl ripped from Tania's throat, but Hotaru smirked "I don't need a fourth person" she said confidence radiating off her. He only shook his head "cocky.." he murmured.

"We're here to have a little chat" Tala spoke torques gaze searching each one of them, calculating. "Then talk" Mariam pipped in folding her arms across her chest glaring. Kai's lips turned up into a cruel smile, he didn't want to chat but he would "here's the thing, you and your merry band of do-good er are starting to piss me off.." he began before any of them could speak "lay off our clients and we'll be happy to lay off your people" he finished walking closer. He didn't make it far, Tania stepped in front of Hotaru giving him a menacing look. He supposed she had a reason to hate him and his men, all of his men the fire cracker interested him a great deal as his gaze swept over all 5'3" of her lithe body. She was different from the plump girl he had first met five years ago.

His men moved with him going to intercept the girl. Kai held up his hand halting the men "move little girl" he said chuckling deeply.

Hotaru laughed, it was bitter "Oh you harm me Hiwatari and she bites" she said smirking. "Just back off" he warned backing up then turned to leave. "And if we don't?" Mariam called after him. His only reply was a laugh.

Hotaru sat at the kitchen table Tyson next to her "what did the ass want?" He asked " for us to back off, says he's tired of us killing his clients" a snort came from the navy haired man he rolled his eyes " that's just what he wants" Tyson muttered darkly.

Tania sat on the back porch staring out into the dying light. The day events were rushing back Kai had never showed interest in her, it was either Hotaru, or any woman for that matter, she looked down at her hands then her stomach. It was strange being fit her skin a tanned color from her mixed heritage. Tsukiko came bounding out her tablet in hand "hey Tan Tan" she said excitedly plopping down beside her on the other lawn chair. The gangs researcher along with Emily,and Kenny, Tsukiko Fujimoto was the polar opposite from any of them really. "Hey.." Tania said in return looking up. "What you got there Tuski?" She asked curiously "Oh a little something on those jerks Phoenix" she replied "it's more for all of us Em is with Hotaru and the others" she replied catching her breath. That was Tsukiko for you all bubbly.

Tania smiled gently looking at the tablet as Tsukiko passed it to her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, the data and information was damning. It would seem that Kai's little gang had been busy while Hotaru, Mariam and her were with him. "Brooklyn..." Tsukiko nodded "that's not all look what Spencer was up to." Tania felt sick that wasn't all. Handing it back she stood "Well..., that does it their dead... all of them" Tsukiko nodded in agreement.

Hotaru looked at the information Emily had given her. Her lips pursed into a thin line as she looked up "we need a plan of action" she said. Max rose a blond brow "what would that be boss?" He asked "Kai Hiwatari needs to die.." she voiced.

Tania heard that "I'll do it" was all she said as all eyes snapped towards her "no" Hotaru said scowling at her friend.

"Why not?!" Tania demanded "because it's suicide I'm not risking anyone we do this as team" Hotaru explained. Tania was about to protest but the red-head raised her hand "our best course of action" Hotaru interrupted "is we scope out their house, and we go in teams" she finished giving the brunette a hard glare.

Pursing her lips in irritation Tania nodded sharply "fine" she grumbled. Tyson grinned "awe Tan Tan are you anxious?" He asked with a teasing smile. She only flipped him off grinning herself. "Ok then Tyson, Mariam, Max and Tsukiko you'll be the first team, Tania, Yoshimi, Salima, and Hilary you will be team two." They all nodded Kenny or Chief as they called him and Emily were safest at the house Hotaru would be sitting out as well though she hated it she also saw the merit in the plan "I don't need to tell you all that you need to remain discreet" her gaze moved over every one of the members.

Yoshimi gave a thumbs up "you got it" everyone nodded as well.

Kai sat back on his chair folding his hands behind his head. His thoughts kept going to Tania, He could only guess why, she was pretty. All grown up now as his lips curved "Kai, there's someone here to see you" looking up he locked gazes with Rei "send them up" he answered.

"Boris.. what can I do for you?" He asked looking at the man with the beady eyes. The most hated person ever, even more so then Red Mist "ah, Mr. Hiwatari yes I need to speak to you about a trade" Boris spoke.

Boris placed the brief case before Kai. Raising a slate brow Kai looked at it "a trade?" He repeated "that's right, right in this case is a very rare weapon" Boris explained. A snort from Kai caused the older man to narrow his eyes if it was possible enough. He was the richest bachelor in the city, he had a rare gun already but without prompting Boris opened the case.

Kai hadn't seen that before, before him was a beautiful gun, a phoenix engraved on the handle "I present you Mr. Hiwatari, Dranzer" the man said with a flourish. Leaning forward Kai examined it closely, oh yes he could use this. "What do you want for it?" "Protection, and a place in the gang as your adviser" Boris said simply. He wanted protection? What was he playing at. The man already owned half the businesses across the country. Why would he want to become Kai's adviser? Something smelled fishy here. "Protection from what?Or should I say Who?" He questioned. " That I cannot answer" because Kai could guess "hmm If I grant you protection Mr. Balkov that would have to do... I already have and adviser, but I can give you one of my many businesses" he bargained. Boris gave a sharp nod.

"Mr. Hiwatari you have yourself a deal" he said holding out his hand. Kai shook it firmly taking the gun checking everything on it as Boris handed him the ammo then left the room. This would certainly be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any beyblade characters, I do however own my oc's

**Author's note**: It's time for chapter two here's hoping it works out.

_**Chapter Two**_

Hotaru let them go do their own thing now that the meeting was over, Tania however hung back and sat down "I want to do this on my own..." she said softly "Sorry Tan you can't it's just that I'd feel better if we were in groups" Hotaru explained looking at Tania "it would kill me if you or anyone else were killed" she went on.

Tania gave a nod "ok, you're right" she stood then "I'm going for a walk" Tania walked out, putting on her shoes she walked out the front door.

She didn't need an umbrella, lifting the hood up from her hoodie Tania headed down the street. Hotaru had a point, she couldn't disobey besides she didn't have a gun on her other wise she would have stormed up to Kai Hiwatari and shot him. A snort left her lips, she couldn't deny her traterous thoughts.

Coming to the park she looked up, it was a natural reaction of hers to go there she supposed. Her gaze turned inwards, Tania remembered her first meeting with Hotaru and them in the park.

Tania had been bullied, she was plump, nothing but a girl who didn't have a close family until Hotaru came into her life. Learning how to fight and fire a gun, she became close with all of them. Then Kai walked into her life, he was cruel at best but he was also an enemy of the Red Mist long before Tania joined. That brought her back to earlier, the way his gaze raked over her was well not unplesant, but not welcomed either. The leader of the Phoenix was a strange one to her, a complete mystery. Her vision focused again when she heard a scream.

Shaking out of her trip down memory lane Tania looked up narrowing in on the commotion. Recgonizing the tall male leaning over a woman she snarled. Spencer was a pain in the ass from day one, a hater of all women thinking them weak. "Petrov.." she growled heading towards him. Thickly muscled, brown hair, and a bully. "Hey! Leave her alone!" She yelled getting in his face. She needed a fight.

Spencer looked at her then glowered "yeah?" He questioned menacing then reared up to his full height, Tania wasn't cowed as the woman ran. "What are you gunna do about it you little Bitch?" "I'm gunna do this" without warning she drew back her fist and punched up in the jaw. He roared and grabbed Tania's neck, gripping tight.

She couldn't breath, her eyes lasered in on the man. Spencer pulled out his phone with his free hand dialing Kai's number.

Kai heard the buzz of his iphone. He answered not saying a word of greeting.

"Hey boss, I have a little rat what do you want me to do with her?" Spencer asked sounding smug "bring her to me" he replied and hung up. He had a feeling who it was so he leaned back and waited.

"Lucky you little girl, you get to see the boss" Spencer grinned, it was an ugly grin, one meant to frighten. Tania was frightened but managed to keep it from her expresion.

Tania was dropped but then Spencer gripped her upper arm dragging her to his car. 'I'm so screwed...' she thought wanting to get away from him 'god damnit, Hotaru's going to be pissed' rapidly she tried to think of something before he shoved her into the passenger seat.

Spencer placed his gun to her temple "run and I shoot" he warned. 'Now I'm fucked...' gulping she sat down.

He got in and started the car after putting his gun away then drove off.

When they arrived he roughly handled her, it was a ritzy apartment. Very ritzy, her eyebrows rose as Spencer hussled her inside.

They soon arrived to the top floor and Tania was shoved into the study. "I have to say, Hotaru sending you is certainly a surprise" Kai said stepling his fingers, strong fingers. "She didn't" Tania snapped out glarring "you're gorilla here man handled me" it came out rough, her voice raspy due to Spencer's fingers wrapped around her throat. She would bruise now and that made her angry. Kai only laughed "oh Tan Tan.. how I'd like to believe you" he mused then stood. Tania stepped back instictivley, catching herself she stood her ground letting him get close to her.

Kai towered over her. Tsking he reached out tracing a finger down her jaw line "should we call and see?" He questioned softly before grabbing her chin when she would have looked away, turned from him. "No need" she sneered. A smirk formed on his lips "ah... that's where you are wrong..." his free hand snacked around her waist and lead her towards the desk. He sat in his chair and pulled her onto his lap not letting her go. "Go on" he encouraged.

Her teeth ground together reaching for his phone set before her. Going from memory she dailed Hotaru's number.

Hotaru was worried, Tania hadn't come home right away. Her phone buzzed and she answered "Who the hell is this?!" She said tearsly "Nakamura, guess who showed up at my door?" It was Kai and she felt her temper spike. "Hiwatari let her walk now" she demanded.

His dark chuckle came through the line "I don't think so, at least not yet" she could hear the smugness in his voice "want to speak with her?" He asked. "Speak to her baby" he mocked. "Tan? Are you ok?" Hotaru demanded. "Well my throat kills but I'm fine" Tania reasured, she sounded ok if not a little raspy and Hotaru visibly relaxed.

"Listen Hiwatari let her go now" Hotaru demaned when Kai tsked "I've decided to keep her awhile" he then hung up.

Hotaru cursed loudly. The prick was playing her for a fool.

"Emily, Tsuki, Chief! Recon!" She shouted.

Tania struggled to get out of his lap but Kai's arms were steel bands around her. Her fingernails dug into his forearms but they tightened "that wasn't so bad now was it?" He asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Let me go!" Her demand was clipped. He only chuckled at her plight and leaned back taking her with him "you feel nice" he purred a hint of a growl in that comment. "You feel like slime" she retorted not letting him know her true feelings. Why the hell was she reacting to him? Tania wasn't suppose to feel this way. That frightened her worse then Spencer's grin. "Awe I'm hurt" he mocked then released her.

Tania shot up out of his lap and spun around taking a swing at him. Kai only caught her hand then her other one as he stood and pulled her towards his hard torso. "Be still" he snarled at her "you're my barganing chip fire cracker, and I will use you to get control of your little merry men and the leader" he said not letting her go this time. "I'd rather dig my eyes out with a spoon" she spat. He only grinned, he liked her attitude, liked that he fought him at every turn. She was no longer the shy, quite girl from before.

Kai knew Tania would be fun to have around as he stared into her dark depths. "I should put your mouth to better use" he leered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade, I do own the oc characters.

**Author's Note**: The third chapter is up. I hope this is another good one.

_**Chapter Three**_

Tsukiko's fingers flew across the keys of her Mac, while listening to the police radio. She was looking up where Tania. Though it wasn't a big secret where Hiwatari was for that matter. She was mapping out the building all fifty floors. "Security is tight" Emily murmured "not only that but they're tough mothers" Tsukiko put in pointing at the screen. "We can do it" Kenny said confidently.

Emily went to get the others, coming back with them she pointed at the computer screen "it seems easy enough" "but in fact it isn't, see here the red dots are security" Tsukiko explained "we can go through the back" Hotaru said scanning the image. "If we killed the goons out back" Kenny snorted "not possible, I think he's expecting that, there is however a secret entrance underground" he continued. "Sounds good we can go in tomorrow at dawn, everyone will be sleeping" "go in get Tania, get out" Salima said nodding "Salima, Max, Tyson and myself well go in. Mariam you Matilda, Yoshimi you'll all stay here, you're back up" Hotaru commanded. They all nodded in agreement.

The sky darkened, Tania was sitting in a very masculine room, Kai's room. The bed was a king sized four poster, the sheets a satin crimson color, he had a sitting area with leather couches and a flat screen tv. Tania didn't need to guess how he earned it all. He was a crime lord of course.

She was sitting on one of those couches curled in the corner staring at nothing. How long would she be here? What was her next course of action? Tania's vision blurred, going out of focus 'I can always run when they least expect it' she mused to herself 'but that's not smart, there's always wait until they're all asleep, kill off the fucker' she thought then shook her head.

"Penny for your thoughts" came an amused voice. Her mood soured "nothing I want to share" she growled out. Kai chuckled walking up and plopping down beside her, right in her personal space. Tania shot out of the seat not comfortable with being anywhere near him "what's wrong doll?" He teased his smile lecherous. She snorted "you know what it is" she mumbled folding her arms.

Slowly Kai stood "let's get one thing straight here, you are my captive" he said sternly pointing at her.

A harsh laugh left her "yeah right!" Tania barked out "as soon as I get the chance. I'm out of here" she pointed back. He let out a derisive snort. He highly doubted she could. Her brows rose "huh" she couldn't believe it "you're a real piece of work" she told him dryly.

"Babe, baby" he chuckled "You see, here's the thing. You're not going anywhere."

"Is that a threat" she snarled straightening to her full height, however he towered over her. She wasn't very intimidating unless pushed. He would have fun pushing her buttons indeed as he moved towards her. Tania put her hand up stopping him where he stood but he just kept coming. Tania ended up on the opposite couch, Kai over her,his arms were on either side of her now, his face close "it's a promise" he purred gently. Nervousness ran through her entire body, uncomfortable she looked away from him but his hand shot out gripping her chin softly, surprisingly soft for a man who was known to be cruel, to use women then throw them away as soon as he was would not be one of those women.

His lips suddenly crushed hers, to say she had been surprised would be putting it mildly. Tingles shot through her was a first feeling for her naturally she ment to shove him off her pushing at his hard chest. His free hand snaked around hers, trapping them.

Kai liked that, liked her lips under his as he slowly, very slowly pulled away from her. She yanked her hands away from him "what the fuck was that?!"She demanded breathless. He laughed sitting beside her, his arms draped out on the back of the couch, legs splayed. His knees touched hers. "A kiss what else? Come on that's not your first kiss" it was simple of course it was simple.

His arm then dropped his arm around her shoulders. His eyes roamed over the room and landed on the clock it was about 10 pm but that didn't bother him. Late nights were to be expected especially on a Friday night.

He watched Tania stand roaming her body now. She certainly was beautiful "where you headed to?" He asked narrowing his crimson orbs. "I didn't know I needed to tell you about my bathroom trips now" she snorted "your Majesty" giving him a mocking bow. Another laugh left him "oh Tania, Tania I always need to know where you go" his lips tilted into a smile.

Tania escaped to the bathroom closing and locking the door. Kai shrugged and turned on the television. The late night news was on, it was the same old thing. Murders, robberies, sports and what not.

Hotaru disconnected the call, she had just got of the phone with Matilda her insider girl to the Tokyo Police Department. "Another murder... I can only guess who it is" she sighed. Tyson looked at her "His minions?" He inquired.

"Yes" Hotaru confirmed "good news folks we're going to go follow them" she grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: All oc's are my creation and no one elses I don't own Beyblade.

**Author's Note**: Notice my disclaimers are all different, kind of hehe.

_**Chapter Four**_

Tania left the bathroom as quietly as she could. She was exhausted as she leaned down to untie her shoes and take them off. Walking across the tiny hall to his massive bedroom she headed towards the bed and dropped the shoes. She looked down at her clothes, not wanting to strip. Indecision going through her head "It helps if you unbutton your pants" her eyes narrowed "I'm not being vulnrable in front of you..." words clipped.

Kai only chuckled proceeding to remove his own clothes "I'll turn my back" he turned around. Tania did the same when he started undressing 'why the hell is he in here anyway?' shaking her head she pulled her hair out of its pony tail then pulled her hoodie off leaving her in her black pants and a black tank top. Pealing off her socks Tania climbed into the bed staying as close to the edge as possible, yes it was a king, but she wasn't getting any closer to him then she had to. Besides she was going to leave.

He only snickered and got into bed as well. He was ridding on her last nerve but she didn't comment, or retort.

Hotaru had dozed off, she thought it was for a minute but it ended up being an hour before Mariam came into the room she had set up as their weapons room and shook her awake "Hotaru, it's four" she said. Head snapping up almost whacking Mariam in the face she rubbed her face "shit" Hotaru muttered looking at the items set out before her. Gun oil, a rag, the gun dissassembled. With the speed of practice and muscle memory she put the gun back together again.

It wasn't easy but they managed to find the headquarters belonging to Hiwatari. It was certianly impressive for a crime lords castle. It was roughly twenty floors perhapes thrity and Kai ruled it all from the very top obviously. Hotaru hunkered behind the dumpster in the alley behind the building not wanting to make any noise, the front was guarded, very well guarded. Her lips pursed, the back didn't look like it would be easy either but they could. Tyson gave a low whistle "how are we going to do this?" He said softly, Hotaru only shook her head they could do this. As quietly as they could the four of them headed towards the back doors.

Tania had to get out of there, perfrably now. She looked over at Kai's sleeping form, and he was sleeping, quietly Tania slipped out of his bed then grabbed her shoes. There was no weapons, no way of getting out unless she was willing to end up as a stain on the side walk, the vent in the bathroom was way too small for her, so the only way she was getting out it was through the front door.

She walked out of the room making sure to be cautious then went to the front door.

AS soon as she unlocked it praying Kai didn't have keen hearing she opened and ran to the emergancy exit. Tania pushed open the door put on her shoes then raced down the stairs. Adrenaline, and fear shot through her veins, freedom was so near she just had twenty nine floors to go. Elevators were out of course, but stairs were not.

Bryan and Spencer watched the video feed for security. When a familiar figure was caught Byran shot up from his seat and swore "that bitch!" He hissed and walked out heading to head her off "Get Kai!" The lavender hair man snapped at Spencer.

Kai would not be happy.

Kai woke to his cell ringing and answered gruffly "what!" he snapped. He listened when Spencer told him "fuck!" It came out as a snarl, he could have figured that out for himself because the space next to him was empty. Hanging up he dialed Rei then Tala telling them to head her off. He called the other men as well telling them the same thing "don't let her get away" He bit out.

Hotaru shot at the door making her own handle and then pryed it opened, she was soon followed by Max, Tyson and Salima all four holding their guns not waiting to be noticed they began to shoot at anything that moved.

She aimed with military precision.

A wicked smile crossed her face as she headed up the stairs. Hoping Tania would meet her half way.

Tania made it to the eighteenth floor, out of breath after running down all those stairs it did feel like forever. The distant sound of gunfire reached her from the next floor as she continued to run down the stairs not wanting to fall down them either.

'Windows, and stairs... what next a tank?' She thought sarcastically and sure enough it was a tank in the form of Bryan. The lavender eyed man pointed his gun at her "stay right there little girl" he snarled. There was no way in hell she would ever be able to take him down as she raised her hands "ok I'm staying" Tania capitulated. 'Stupid tank' she thought sourly.

Bryan scowled "so easily?" He questioned darkly "so easily" she agreed nodding.

He didn't holster the gun and walked towards her, Tania sprung at him, Bryan caught her around the waist and laughed cruely at her attempts.

Screaming in his ear as he tossed her over his shoulder she kicked at him as best as she could.

She knew that he had the upper hand.

Hotaru ran up the stairs followed by the other three.

There were way too many stairs for her really. But this was Tania, she needed to get her out of here.

"HOTARU!" Came Tania's scream causing the red haired woman to go faster "coming Tan!" She yelled. Finally they reached her spoting Bryan climbing up those stairs, Tania over his shoulder "Kuznestov! Put her down or I put a bullet in your head!" She snapped.

"Nakamura... why would you do that to him?" Kai's smooth voice traveled and he smirked as men surrounded them. "Oh shit.."Salima voiced. Bryan did place Tania on the step between himself and Kai who gripped her upper arm yanking her towards him. "Come on dick head just give her back" Tyson said "what he said" Tania snarled yanking her arm free roughly. Kai wouldn't let go "what's in it for us then? The Merry Men" he laughed "you come around taking from us, stealing business" Kai lifted his upper lip sneering.

Hotaru raised her middle finger "does that answer your question Hiwatari?" She quipped. Bryan growled and stepped closer. "Just let her go and we'll leave your 'clients' alone" "What about us?" Came Tala's question folding his arms across his chest "yeah you too" she muttered.

He wasn't sure he should believe them, didn't know if he could. They had been fighting for so many years and lied to each other. Kai narrowed his crimson orbs grip tightening around Tania's arm. It had only been a day but he wanted to keep Tania, then he sighed and let her go "if I catch any of you around here I will shoot, my men will kill" he said dangerously. Nodding his chin his men parted for the five of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Well it's the same I don't own Beyblade and have no wish to do so, I do however own my oc's.

**Authors Note**: Fifth chapter is up. It's a time skip! YAY for time skips right? Right? please review! It also may be a little long or short darn those writers blocks... and it's a little longer I believe ^_^

_**Chapter Five**_

It had been a couple of weeks and Tania felt bored. Her mind was still on that kiss Kai and she shared, his lips, his arms wrapped around her waist or was that in her dreams? Tania didn't know as she stared at the T.V. a movie playing. It was a crappy movie.

"I've been thinking" Hotaru said suddenly "did it hurt?" Tsukiko teased earning a pillow to the head "no!" the red-head snapped "anyhow! I've been thinking maybe we should head out dancing" she finished. Tsukiko tossed the pillow back "you never suggest that" she replied and Hotaru and her began a pillow fight. "Well I'm bored enough" Hotaru pounced at the girl. Tania grinned and Tyson whistled "cat fight!" He cried. Enrique another member rubbed his hands together "oh yeah where's the popcorn" he teased.

"SHUT UP!" Both girls yelled tossing pillows at both men "that's a great idea!" Mariam called over the noise "yeah" Julia pipped up grinning as well.

It was after all only six o'clock "very well" Max let out a sigh "I suppose us men have to go as well?" Tsukiko tapped her chin looking at the ceiling "mm.. nope" was her cheerful reply. "Girls night only" Emily put in.

They walked into Majestic's, it was a mutual place for every one to get together and have a great time. Johnny did not allow weapons, or fighting within the place or the premises. A fair rule.

The place was a two-story warehouse type building. The lower half was the dance floor, a couple of tables and booths thrown in to make it comfortable for those who didn't dance, and of course the bar. There was a spiral staircase leading up to the second floor which was private for anyone who wanted the privacy manly rich criminals. Or gang members.

Hotaru was on alert as normal, even wearing skinny jeans, an off the shoulder t-shirt, and stiletto boots, she had a choker on, her red hair was down and straightened and she wore only a little make up. Tsukiko wore a plaid skirt that reached just above her knees, fish net stockings, a spaghetti strapped tank top with a mesh shirt over top of it, her make up was only crimson lip stick and her dark hair done up in pigtail. Tania had skinny jeans on with holes in the knees, a deep purple tank top, combat boots, her favorite band hoodie on, rings on her fingers, she never wore much make up and when her friends tried to get her to wear some she merely laughed and put on some lip gloss to placate them, her hair had been pulled back into a low pony tail and she called it good. Mariam had her hair in its usual high pony tail, her top was a crimson tube top and her skirt was a leather mini, she wore converse with it not caring in the least, her eyes had been done in a kohl, and her lips painted a ruby color. Emily was more reserved in her dress, she wore a polo t-shirt that was a green, and an orange skirt, her shoes were sensible tennis shoes, and Yoshimi who trailed behind the others wore a silk Chinese top with matching Capri pants, her hair braided down her back only a minimal amount of mascara, and light pink lipstick.

"OOOH!" Tsukiko cried over the music "LET'S DANCE!" She proceeded to tug Mariam and Yoshimi to the dance floor. "Gangnam style?" Emily questioned. Tania laughed having heard the ginger haired girl "It's a great song!" She answered Emily doing the move just for the hell of it.

Kai stood at the iron balcony watching the dark-haired girl do the strange dance a smile tugging at his lips. For weeks his mind had been on Tania though he didn't want to, it was one of those things you just couldn't control.

His men looked like they were enjoying themselves greatly, from behind him sitting on a couch was Tala making out, Kai only ignored it like he normally did. Bryan, Spencer, Claude, Brooklyn and Ian were on the dance floor like Tania's little friends. His eyes however continued to wander towards his dark-haired beauty smirking.

Tania and the others headed towards the bar for leaned against it "What can I get you ladies?!" It was Johnny himself, his hair was red, his eyes a deep blue color. He was well muscled wearing a navy muscle shirt. "Jack! Straight!" Hotaru called to him "Spiced Rum and Coke!" Tania answered "Corona!" Emily Called back. Hotaru started a tab, and when their drinks arrived the three of them went to find a table.

Tania could feel eyes on her but decided it was nothing, it was a club everyone was looking at someone or searching. She was deep in thought when someone wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she didn't even notice her friends were swalloed up by the crowed.

A familiar voice spoke into her ear "Hey babe!" Hiwatari shouted so he could be heard, Tania tensed up "what do you want?!" She called back, her voice clipped and annoyed. She didn't need this, after a couple of weeks he just shows up at this club of all places. He only laughed "Where are your friends?!" He asked leading her away from where her friends were. Tania wouldn't answer, one because she hadn't been paying attention, and two if she did she would only end up hitting the smirk off his face. Yet for whatever reason she could not get Kai off of her mind. It was going to be a pain in the ass.

Kai lead Tania up the stairs, much to her annoyance.

He took her drink and gently pushed her on to the couch once they reached to top of the stairs "HEY!" Tania exclaimed indignant but Kai only ignored her pointing his thumb over he gave his signal for Tala to scram, he wanted to be alone with Tania. Wanted to be alone ever since she was brought to him. Tala left with the unknown woman knowing what that meant.

Looking into her eyes he brought her drink up to his mouth and took a sip "this stuff is shit by the way" the noise was somewhat lessened. Tania pulled up her lip "fuck you" she snarled. Kai only laughed and sat beside her placing his arm over the back "you know.. I've been thinking of nothing but you, ignoring my clients, not giving a shit what the guys said, none of that" his voice was smooth and he felt her tense beside him. His arm wrapped around her and he put her drink down pulling her closer "I want you Turner.., I want you badly but-" he chuckled deeply "-I can't have you is that right?" He asked softly.

Kai placed a hand on her cheek turning her face towards his "your point?" She answered coldly. His hand gripped the back of her head and his lips crushed against hers in a deep, demanding kiss. It wasn't romantic, it wasn't ment to be, it was supposed to be one of those 'I want to take my frustration out on you' kisses. Kai's lips moved against hers feeling no resistance. His dark beauty was compliant.

The both of them came up for air, Tania looked dazed. Kai only smiled.

She wanted to hit him, or kiss him again. Tania didn't know, Hotaru wasn't the type to forbid relationships. But to have one with Hiwatari, would it work out? Could it? She didn't know. "What's wrong Turner?" He said still having to raise his voice "You can't have me" she said to his earlier question.

"Should we really care?" He asked. Tania shook her head slowly "good" he murmured pulling her on to his lap so she straddled him.

Tania rested her forehead on his shoulder letting out a long-suffering sigh. That was the problem though she didn't want these feelings for the past week, turning her head she found her mouth close to his neck with a sudden thought she nipped his exposed skin making him pull back in surprise. A smile played across her lips. "What's the matter Hiwatari?" She asked in a teasing tone, Kai only smirked "not at all" nipping at her lips they began to kiss again.

Hotaru stood on her tip toes "SEE HERE?!" Yoshimi yelled over the music "NO!" She answered back, they had lost Tania in the crowed, that wasn't good.

Emily had noticed her absence about five minutes after they came into the club "LET'S SPREAD OUT!" Hotaru yelled and so they did. Tsukiko pursed her lips, Tania wasn't hard to pick out from a crowd but apparently tonight she wasn't. It left them worried, very worried about their friend.

"Where is she...?" Hotaru muttered to herself. She weaved in and out of the people, they gyrated around her, but Hotaru had a single-minded mission as she went to the stairs running into Mariam their 'up there?' Mariam's look said. Hotaru had noticed Ivanov walk down the stairs with the scantily clad woman who oddly made her a little jealous, but she put that out her mind and began to climb. "I hope she's here!" Hotaru called back to Mariam who agreed.

Finally she reached the top and found Tania and Kai locking lips. "Holy Crap!" Mariam exclaimed. Hotaru would normally be alright but this was Hiwatari, an enemy of theirs, of hers and a snarl came from her "TANIA!" She shouted.

The brunette pulled from Hiwatari quickly and shot to her feet, a flush on her cheeks "What the fuck?!" Hotaru snapped storming over.

Kai stood as well a slate brow raised in question "oh I want to fuck her, but I want to take her out first" he said "Is that a problem Nakamura?" He asked draping an arm over Tania's shoulder.

Tania wanted to shrug his arm off, wanted to step away if only to placate Hotaru. There was no way she would admit she liked him, and there was no way in hell she would blush to what he just said "there is no way I can make this sound good" she said lowering her eyes to her boots.

Hotaru had her arms crossed and even worse Yoshimi, Tsukiko and Emily joined them. Why should she care? Why should she follow Hotaru? Because Hotaru saved her, she was her leader and friend, and Hiwatari was their enemy. "Of course not" Hotaru snapped grabbing Tania's wrist yanking her forward. Tania pulled away from her friend "why should it matter?" Tania said getting angry "Why is it forbidden? It's not Romeo and Juliet?! I'm a big girl now!" moving back. "You know why Tan" Tsukiko said softly.

She knew why. She looked back at Kai who had a blank face, hiding his true feelings about this all. Tania stiffened "fine!" She snapped pushing the others aside "I'm going home" she told them all.

They had let her go, he had let her leave. But Tania wouldn't cry about it though.

Kai was beginning to get pissed but he hid it behind a blank face "you know she has a point" he said in an impassive tone then walked off, he followed Tania, catching up to her at the doors.

"Yo! Turner!" He called placing a hand on her shoulder feeling her stiffen beneath his palm. "Please Hiwatari.. just leave me alone.." she told him "you can't walk alone" he told her earning a shrug when they got outside. "No but I am going to go get drunk by myself" she said.

He chuckled and put his hands into his pockets walking beside her, keeping pace "at least let me give you a ride" he said "no" she answered. He stopped her when they were farther away from the club, then spun her to face him "you know... I want you" he said stepping closer his forehead touched hers. Tania looked into his eyes then looked away "I don't want you.." He knew it was a lie. "Tania..." He said softly. Then he smirked and pushed away taking her hand in his and pulled her back towards the Majestic for his car.

Tania let him pull her along "I just want to be alone" but she didn't let go of his hand even though his grip wasn't firm. That itself told Tania all she needed to know. Her grip tightened slightly and she walked beside him instead of behind him.

Her thoughts were swarming through her head, Hotaru, Kai, the gangs and this stupid war.

She was a big girl, she could decide who she dated or not, who she kissed and who she slept with. The look of hatred, and disappointment in her friends eyes hurt, a lot.


End file.
